1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact container having a hollow body in which a soft, reusable lens cleaning material may be conveniently carried and easily removed for the purpose of cleaning the lens of a pair of glasses, a camera, and the like.
2. Prior Art
As will be known by the wearers of glasses, if frequently becomes necessary to clean one's glasses to remove dirt, oily films, moisture, etc. Inasmuch as a suitable cleaning material may not always be available, the wearer might have to substitute a relatively abrasive material. Consequently, the lenses may become scratched. Moreover, the substitute cleaning material may not adequately clean the glasses but may, otherwise, merely smear the glasses and, thereby, worsen the condition that was to be remedied. What is more, it may not be desirable to reuse the substitute cleaning material, which would require the wearer to find a new supply of such material each time that his glasses needed to be cleaned. Of course, by carrying a lens cleaning material loosely within one's pocket or purse, such material would be susceptable to a dirt or moisture filled environment which would prevent reuse and/or necessitate a premature disposal thereof.
It would be much more desirable if a compact container were available so that a reusable, non-abrasive material could be conveniently carried within a dirt free and moisture resistant environment, whereby to provide a user with a readily accessible means for cleaning the lenses of his glasses, and the like.